


Joker: Foolishness

by teamcalebmalphas



Series: Laven Week (August 7-13) [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Laven Week, Laven Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcalebmalphas/pseuds/teamcalebmalphas
Summary: Basically, "Bookmen have no need for a heart" but less upsetting.





	Joker: Foolishness

Lavi was violently shaken awake. He threw a fist out to fend off his aggressor with no use, they dodged too easily. He was groggy and no match for someone awake before him. Opening his eyes, he found Bookman. Damn if the old man wasn’t stronger than he appeared.

“Stop! Enough! Where’s the fire?” Lavi swatted randomly in the air and the shaking ceased. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes hard before looking at Bookman.

“You need to get up.” He told him. “Komui wants everyone to meet outside. It’s something important.”

Groaning, he tossed the blanket aside and stood dramatically. He gestured to the door for Bookman to lead on, an offering that would normally be polite but he wasn’t in the mood for manners. They walked out of the cabin and gathered with everyone else. They stuck towards the back, keeping out of everybody’s way. They wouldn’t be here for long, the rest were here until their lives came to an end. Bookman and Lavi had already been with this group for nearly a month now—Lavi constantly tried his best to keep track of the days—and they were probably going to be parting in the next couple of weeks. They usually never stayed longer than a month.

Someone came up on Lavi’s right. A white-haired beauty that Lavi was getting too attached to and he knew it. He didn’t have it in him to be cruel to him with the goal to get him to dislike him. Lavi was just going to have to be frank with him. Of course, Bookman didn’t know anything about his feelings for Allen. They’d be out of there in a heartbeat.

There was no room for attachments. Not when Death was watching your every move, waiting for you to screw everything up.

Allen smiled up at Lavi and he thought he was going to melt right there. He was so adorable. How was that legal?

Komui, standing in the center of the group, clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay. A few of you know this already, but we have been venturing out farther and farther in search of resources and supplies. This is concerning because if a group is severely injured, it will take us longer to reach them. The decision is to move the whole group to a new location. I’ve sent some scouts to search for somewhere new and we think we’ve found a temporary place to hunker down for a few days. So I want everyone to pack up everything they have and see me and Reever.”

The group dispersed to their cabins. Bookman pulled Lavi to the side.

“Is everything okay?” Lavi asked. “Are we not going with them?”

Bookman nodded. “Yes, we are. But be prepared to leave at any time. You are getting comfortable here, and I want you to remember the drill. We don’t stay long.”

Lavi bit his lip. “I remember.”

“Good. Now go pack up and talk to Komui.”

It didn’t take long for Lavi to gather everything. A fortunate thing because the cabin with packed and he didn’t want to spend more time in there than needed. His eyes scanned for either Komui or Reever. Allen shouldered him playfully, walking backward so he could watch him. Lavi followed him, positive he knew where to find one of the two men. They met Reever first.

“Hey guys. You two are with Lenalee, Alma, and Kanda in the wrangler. You’ll be behind Link, Johnny, Krory, and myself. We’re challenged with keeping any zombies or other troubles at bay so we leave a couple minutes before everyone else.”

Allen rolled his eyes and huffed at the sound of Kanda’s name. This was going to be entertaining. The two of them left Reever, Allen leading the way to their assigned car. Alma was leaning against the car. Lavi was struck at the lack of doors.

“Where are—”

“This is a zombie-killing car. We don’t need doors.” Alma answered him. He stepped up to him, holding out his hand. “I’m Alma. I don’t think we’ve officially met.”

“Lavi.” He shook his hand. “I have to ask, how do you put up with someone like Yuu?”

The trunk of the car slammed shut. Kanda came out from behind the vehicle. “Who the hell told you my name?” His dark, angry stare shot to Allen. “Beansprout, you’re dead.”

“ _It’s Allen_!”

Alma elbowed Lavi. Leaning in, he mumbled, “This is going to be an entertaining trip.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Kanda, leave them be.” Lenalee chided. She approached from behind them, moving to throw her bag into the trunk. “Reever is on his way over so we should get ready to go.”

Allen and Lavi put their things in the trunk with everybody else’s, letting Timcanpy hop into the back. Kanda hopped into the driver’s seat, Alma swung into the passenger’s side. Allen grumbled something under his breath about Kanda driving but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

“New guy gets the middle!” Lenalee called.

“I’ve been with you guys for a month, when am I no longer new?”

“When we decide.” She said playfully.

Lavi sighed and slid in to sit with Lenalee on his right and Allen on his left. Alma turned around and shot him a toothy grin.

“Don’t worry, Lavi. With Kanda’s horrible driving, you’ll be grateful they shoved you in the middle.”

Kanda growled at his comment and Alma had the guts to hold his hand. Lavi couldn’t comprehend what he was witnessing. How? Kanda was bark and bite. How did Alma still have his head on his shoulders?

Reever came up to Kanda. “Here we go. Remember, Kanda, slow. And you’re supposed to be _behind_ us. Stay behind us.”

Allen snickered. The car rumbled when it Kanda started it and they moved forward at a slow pace. Fast enough that it wasn’t agonizing, but definitely _way_ under the speed limit. The five of them settled into silence. Alma continued to hold Kanda’s hand, Lenalee watched the trees go by, smiling to herself. Allen rested his knee against Lavi’s.

They kept any sort of affection secret. Lavi didn’t want anyone to see and say something to Bookman thinking he already knew. Although there hadn’t been much affection to hide. The two of them were never alone during the day, always in the sights of someone somewhere. They had Allen’s favorite spot, but the generally stuck to talking or watching the stars in silence together. Those were the sweetest moments. The ones Lavi cherished the most. To exist beside Allen Walker was a gift no human could grant. So to have Allen’s knee against his in the presence of three outsiders set his blood on fire and his heart pounding. He caught Alma’s eyes slide to them briefly. He could probably sense something more than a mere comradery between Allen and Lavi. Alma didn’t seem to be someone he should be concerned about.

Their drive was long. Going slower meant saving gas but covering less ground. Lenalee had fallen asleep at some point, head tilted all the way back in a position she would regret when she woke up. Alma let Kanda drive with both hands, propping his feet up on the dash board and hugging his thighs. Allen dared to slide his hand into Lavi’s, holding tight. Smiling, Lavi let his eyes drift closed…

Only to be forced back open again when Kanda slammed the brakes. It was met with protests from everyone in the car.

“Quiet.” Kanda demanded. “Reever stopped so we’re stopping. They probably spotted a zombie.”

Lenalee twisted in her seat, unbuckling and reaching into the back to pullout a rifle and a box of bullets.

“Holy shit.” Lavi breathed before he could stop himself.

“What? Never seen a rifle before?” She teased, setting it on her lap.

Kanda got out and went to the driver’s window of the car ahead of them. Lavi kept his senses on high alert. It was peaceful beyond the jeep. It was a cloudy day, the sun periodically showing itself before a cloud blocked it out, rinse and repeat. Movement out of the corner of his eye. Watching until it moved again, he pointed it out to Lenalee. She studied it through her scope.

“A deer.” She softened his anxiety. “Would make a nice meal but it isn’t worth it, not from this distance.”

Kanda came back to them. “Alright, they think they saw one of them but aren’t sure. We’re going to keep moving but a little slower. Lavi, Alma, you two are on your feet for a bit.”

“What?”

Allen slid out of the car. “See? If you were versatile, maybe you’d still be in the car.”

“You’re lucky I don’t make you walk, Beansprout.” Kanda commented.

Allen held it in, but it took a lot of energy. Ignoring him, Allen said, “I’ll let Tim out so you can have extra senses at work.”

Opening the back of the jeep, Allen handed Lavi his sledgehammer and axe, stepping aside so Timcanpy could hop out. Alma grabbed a metal baseball bat.

They were stuck walking between the two cars, each watching carefully for any sign of the undead. Lavi glanced back at the car, finding Kanda’s face clenched in irritation.

“How does his face not hurt from looking so angry all the time?” He questioned aloud, facing forward.

Smirking, Alma said, “He’s not always angry, believe it or not. It took a lot of time, but he’s let me see his vulnerable side.”

“Ha, don’t make me laugh.” Lavi checked the woods off to his left. “So it’s pretty easy to put up with him when you’re you.”

“Yeah, I suppose you could see it that way. But if you’re looking to screw with him, it’s pretty easy. I’d say the quickest way to play his nerves like a harp is to be Allen.” Alma paused, thinking. “Speaking of, you seem to be getting along with him.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks. He did notice. “No one can know. I’m—We aren’t going to be around long after this. The old man likes to keep moving, so there is no room for close relationships of any sort. We all become memories at some point. Sometimes not even that.”

Alma whistled. “That’s a depressing way to continue in this world. Does Allen know?”

Swallowing hard, Lavi shook his head. “Not yet. I need to tell him, I know. I just—I’m falling hard and fast for him and I know I can’t do that.”

“Eh, sometimes you can’t help it.” Alma shrugged. “I wish you luck, Lavi. Luck and happiness.”

They walked for several more minutes without any zombie interruptions, so they were allowed back in the car. The rest of the ride was peaceful with Lenalee watching her side for any potential intruders and Allen watching the other side. They ended up in an abandoned suburban neighborhood. Two story houses lined the street, empty and haunting. Looming. Brooding over their long gone owners. So this is where they were going to remain for a couple days. Everyone was assigned a house once the whole group arrived. Lavi and Allen ended up in separate houses.

When he found the brief alone time, he wrote Allen a short note, stuffing it in his bag. He intended to see him alone tonight.

                                                            *** *** ***

Lavi waited for Allen, heart racing. Hopefully this went well and they both walked away happy. He held the card between two fingers. The joker. Stolen from Allen’s deck when he was asleep in the car. He was more of a joker than the one on the face of this card. Why would he make the mistake of allowing himself to fall for someone he was inevitably going to leave? All he was doing was stringing Allen along. He just…couldn’t let him go. Allen hypnotized him. He was ethereal. Celestial. If the moon had a human for, it would be Allen Walker.

“Lavi!” Allen was downstairs. He’d be up here shortly.

Grinning, Lavi stuck the corner of the card between his teeth, watching the door to the bedroom. Footsteps ascended the stairs cautiously. The knob shook a little before the door opened wide and Allen’s form popped in. He went bug-eyed at the sight of a shirtless Lavi lying on the bed, a card hanging seductively from his mouth.

“Is that my card?” Allen asked, closing the door behind him. Lavi grinned and winked at him.

“You want to give that back?”

He quirked a brow at him. Allen closed the distance between them, putting one knee on the mattress when he reached for the card, freeing it from Lavi’s teeth. Lavi swiftly placed a hand on Allen’s hip and grabbed his wrist, twisting them so he was on top of him. Both of them laughed, Allen wrapping an arm around Lavi’s neck and pulling him down so he could kiss him. Heart fluttering, Lavi smiled. This is what he wanted, to feel at home like he did with Allen.

He pulled back, touching his forehead to Allen’s and closing his eyes. Sighing, he allowed the words to flow from his heart. “Al, I don’t know how smart this is. I want you to know that I won’t be around for long.”

“What?” Allen’s hands slid to his shoulders, sending chills down his spine.

“The old man and I don’t travel with groups for very long. We like to stick to ourselves and it’s easier to survive when it’s just us, not a bunch of other people.”

Allen didn’t look happy to hear this. “You think other people drag you down? Will get you killed?”

“He wouldn’t put it like that but, essentially yes.” He admitted. Lavi got off of Allen, sitting against the headboard. “Telling you this, hurts like hell. It’s been almost a month, and we’re bound to be parting soon. I honestly don’t want to. I like you. I’m falling for you, Allen, and leaving you is a nightmare I don’t want to live but it’s a reality we will probably need to face. So please, don’t get too attached.”

Allen laughed derisively. “No. Are you kidding me? No, you don’t get to do that. You’re not allowed to come into my life, kiss me, let me like you, kiss me again and then tell me not to get attached. It’s too late, Lavi. I’m attached.” He place a hand on Lavi’s cheek, his voice softening. “You aren’t leaving tonight? Or tomorrow, right? We have time. I’ve lost people I care about, so I’m used to it. Okay, not used to it, but I’ve been through it before. We can work this out. Just don’t think someone can stop caring about you because you’re replaceable or not worth it.”

Lavi covered Allen’s hand with his, leaning into the touch. He kissed his palm. “Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. Now, can we please just make out a bit?”

Laughing, Lavi nodded, gripping Allen’s shirt and pulling him closer, kissing him with a newly ignited passion.

The next morning, they woke up together and Lavi decided he wanted that all the time.


End file.
